So Vile, So Disgusting
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: I am truely so vile, so disgusting.


_**"So Vile, So Disgusting"**_

---

* * *

Business was weak at the Team Chaotix Detective Agency. Money was tight, real tight. I've been looking for a second job to help support us, but no place would hire me. I applied everywhere, but I have failed. That is, until I got mixed up with the wrong group of people. Tough crowd they were, demanding too, but they paid a lot. I'm not proud for the things I had to do in order to get money. But I did it. I can't do anything to erase the past. I will never except myself. I will never forgive myself. Since I am the cause of my best friend's death, Vector the Crocodile. I remembered as the gang members have murdered my friend. I remember the day as if it had happened yesterday.

---XOXOXOXO---

It was a dark, stormy night. The rain had pounded on my head. I had used my hand to shield away the rain. I had stormed off from the gang members, distressed and angry. I have my limits you know. I was okay with stealing stuff for money, since it didn't hurt anyone. The leader of the gang member, he was buff, but I wasn't afraid of him. Any who, the leader of the gang member had asked me to do something, something so vile, so disgusting; I had to refuse. I remember what he had asked me. We were in his dark office. I was standing, while he was sitting on his comfortable chair.

"Espio, man," he had greeted me; we shook hands, "I need you to do me a favor."

I stared at him, wondering what he had wanted from me.

"What is it?"

"I need you to assassin someone. I need you to kill him. He's so vile, so disgusting. I hate him. Wipe him out from existence forever. You will be paid rewardingly if you do this for me."

I remembered thinking to myself how so vile, so disgusting this guy was. How could you want somebody killed, just because you dislike them? It's so vile, so disgusting. I was ashamed for working for these vile, disgusting people. I had just wanted to leave right then and there. And that's what I did. I left. Questions had arose in the room.

"You better do this, Espio! Or else!" He had warned, quite angrily.

I remembered scoffing at him and muttered, "yeah right," to myself.

I had went to the bar that night. Drank a bit, not too much, but enough to forget about the scene from before. I knew this was only temporary though. The rain outside had became worse, the wind was picking up on its speed, too. It had got late that night; I decided that I should go back to the Team Chaotix Detective Agency center, also known as our home. Lightly coughing to myself and paying for the drinks I had consumed, leaving it on the filthy bar counter, I jumped off the stool and left.

I had slowly walked back home. I had wondered if Vector was wondering where I was. He's like a big brother to me and also my best friend. I knew he was concerned about me; he said so himself once.

---XOXOXO---

_"Espio? What's the matter with you? I'm worried about you," Vector spoke to me one day ._

_He seemed deeply concerned for me; I felt bad. _

_"There's nothing wrong, thus nothing is the matter. And even if something was wrong, I have to face these obsticles myself."_

_Vector frowned, "but...you just don't act the same anymore. Not like the Espio I knew."_

---XOXOXO---

I had arrived at my house. No light were on. Vector and Charmy were most likely sleeping; it is late after all. I had gripped the key to unlock the door and opened the door. A gateway in my house, to escape reality. But who knew the worst was going to happen in this very house? Who knew reality will kick me right in the face? I had walked inside, it was eerily quiet. Something was not right. Something was wrong. Something so vile, so disgusting.

To my horror on that night, I saw a figure, lying motionless on the floor. I ran up to the figure and checked if it was alive...it was infact dead. Glaring about, I knew this dead, motionless figure was Vector, my friend, my co-worker, and my "big brother". I couldn't believe this happened. A little light had shown in, obtaining a light on Vector. A little bit of crimson blood was mostly shown on his gold chain.

I was furious, sad, and scared. How could this happen? They killed him! A tear streamed down my cheek. No...deep down, I knew I was the cause of Vector's death, even though I will not ever admit it to myself. I am truely so vile, so disgusting.

_**The End!!**_


End file.
